Welcome to the Dollhouse
Welcome to the Dollhouse is the fourth episode of the third season, and the 29th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Young female professionals dressed as dolls are turning up dead on the public transit system, and Jane and Maura must piece together the clues. Angela implements new ideas for the café. Meanwhile, Maura learns why Casey is staying away from Jane. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with a man asking a girl: Would you tell? The girl is tied to a chair and her forehead is bleeding. She is surrounded with dolls. Just then the man lifts his hands and hits her with a stick like thing. Later, a driver sees the girl sitting on a bench on the pavement. She is dressed up like a doll, but she is dead. At the cafeteria, Angela is having a difficult time managing so many customers. Maura asks Jane to go for a jog as she is depressed; but Jane doesn’t want to. Just then they receive a call, there is a murder. They arrive at the scene. Maura examines the dead body and thinks that the man who killed the girl might have a fetish for dolls; having sex with the dolls. They infer that the murder weapon was something heavy and solid and her wrists were tied with something. Also her dress was early 90’s. They find her id in her suitcase; she is Victoria Green and she is 25 years old. She was living in Brighton and she has password protected her phone. They also find the clothes she was killed in. so they are looking a freak with a doll fetish. Vince walks in with a dog; Birney Miller. He tells them that she was trapped and that he rescued her. At the lab, Maura is unable to point out the murder weapon except that it was hard. There is no evidence of rape but Victoria did have sex within the last 36 hours. The weird doll makeup is post mortem. Just then Frost walks in with the details of a suspect, Herbert Buckley. He severed few years and he used to hire hookers and make them dress up like dolls. Jane asks Frost to take Frankie along as she is in no mood for a pervert. As Jane leaves, Vince enters the lab and asks Maura to do a checkup on Birney. The duo reaches Herbert’s place. They hear some noises from inside the house. They barge in. But they find that Herbert was sorting out some relationship issues with Marlene; a doll! They take Herbert and the doll to the police station. Meanwhile, Maura tells Vince that Birney is in excellent health. They figure out that Birney is a service dog. Vince is upset. He has to return Birney. Maura tells him that she will take her home. She arrives at the Truce Veteran center. Birney runs to her master. It is Casey! She figures out that Casey is paralyzed and suggests him that he should go in for a spinal regeneration program. He is aware about it and he is on the waiting list. He doesn’t want Jane to know about this. At the office, they interrogate Herbert and then release him with his Marlene. Vince tells Jane that Birney is actually Casey’s service dog and her name is Elsie. At home, Angela shows Maura that Jane has set up a website for her and now her customers can order online. Maura tells Angela about Casey and makes her promise that she wouldn’t tell Jane. Next morning, at the office, Frost is still unable to crack the password to Victoria’s phone. Vince finds out that Victoria was working for Ron Montgomery Associates. Just then Frost cracks the password and he finds out that she was a sexter and that she was sexting with someone named “R”; Ron Montgomery. They bring in Ron for interrogation. He tells them that he did not kill her. He tells them that he had sex with Victoria but it wasn’t serious. Just then Vince walks in announcing another murder that took place; probably the previous night. This one is Diane Campbell. The same MO. Angela is in trouble with her job as her online menu isn’t going well. Frost is working on it. Jane tells Frost that there is no connection between these two women. Even the bus pass they used, were for different directions and the drivers are clean. Jane then wonders if one of the passengers could be the freak killer. Meanwhile, Frankie checks some video footage from the street cameras and finds out that Ron had an argument with Victoria. They question Ron. He tells her that she was upset because she found out that he was not really separated and she felt that he was giving her false hope. He tells them that later he went to a bar. They confirm with the bartender and find out that Ron is telling the truth. They are checking some other footage. He sees that Victoria got into a bus. They decide to once again check on the driver. Just then Jane receives a call from Maura. Maura tells her that she found a piece of sliver in the victim’s head and it had three blood types and two of them match their two victims, Victoria and Diane and the third blood type is 20 years old. The stick is made of white ash which suggests that the weapon was used by a cop. Vince and Jane talk to Sean. He shows them his stick. They figure out that it could be an old timer. Next, Maura and Jane deduce that the killer is re-enacting a murder he committed 20 years ago. Meanwhile, Angela is blogging about this new case and Rondo and his fellows act as Angela’s guardians and are out to protect the young women in the city. Sean is furious. He talks to Angela. But Angela hands him some of her cake and Sean walks away. Jane takes away her mother’s laptop and asks Frost to shut down her blog. Back to the case, they find out that the wife of one of the cops, Libby, had disappeared from the area where the first victim was found. Frost checks for more details. Vince remembers Libby Mc Murphy, wife of Artie Mc Murphy. He knows the cop. Libby’s son was five when she disappeared and he would be 25 years now. Frost runs a check on the son, Jonathan Mc Murphy. He finds out that Jonathan was in a mental hospital for eight years. They talk to Libby’s mother. She shows them some photos. Libby was wearing a scrunchy; just like the victims and she also had a dollhouse. Libby’s mother tells them that Artie treated Libby very badly and then she used to wear long sleeved shirts to the shop to hide her bruises. She tells them that Libby would have never left Jonathan behind with that monster. She has brought along all the love letters Libby wrote to Artie. Libby used to kiss the letters. Her mother felt that the cops might need her DNA; she watches a lot of crime shows. Jane and Vince interrogate Artie. But they don’t have much to hold him back. He walks out. Jane is getting restless as the DNA processing is taking time. Just then she receives a text from Casey asking her to meet him for dinner. One of the lab assistants educate Maura that the lipstick used by Libby is identical to the ones on both their victims’ lips. Jane and Maura rush to Artie’s house with the rest of the team. They find nothing. Just then they realize that they must have taken their latest victim to Libby’s doll house; the best place to make one’s own doll. When they reach the shop, they see Jonathan holding the victim to a chair and Artie had his gun drawn at Jonathan. Artie tries to pin this whole thing on Jonathan. He calls Jonathan a monster as he killed the two girls. Just then Jonathan tells Artie that he has to tell and Artie shoots him. Jonathan tells Jane that Artie hurt his mom. He was riding the bus because he wanted to find his mother and he wanted her to tell what Artie did to her. Jane assures him that him that she will tell. Jonathan dies. Just then Jane notices a small doll house on a table nearby. She looks at it carefully and tells Vince that they need to check the fireplace at Artie’s house. When they reach the house, they realize that Artie started a fire which threw out the service dogs. They break the wall of the fireplace and find a dead body inside. Jane infers that Artie killed Libby in front of Jonathan and turned his son into a monster. Next, Jane goes to meet Casey. She suggests that they should start over again and take things a little slow this time. She suggests that they should go running. Casey is furious and is ready to leave. He is hurt that she is making fun of him. Jane is all confused. He tells her about the note he received which said that she knows about him and that it doesn’t matter. He hands over the note to Jane. It is Angela’s handwriting. She tells him that she did not know anything about the note and his condition. But she says that it really doesn’t matter. Casey asks her to give him some time and he leaves. Maura arrives at the bar and sees Casey leaving. Jane tells her what happened. Jane says that Angela is a dead woman! Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Chris Vance as Casey Jones *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Patrick St. Esprit as Detective Artie McMurphy *Kevin Sheridan as Jonathan McMurphy *Alixtair Carter as Ron Montgomery *Eamonn Roche as Herbert Buckley *Jayne Taini as Marion Tibbets *Laura Gordon as Victoria Green *Billy Mayo as Sam Jackson *Amy Scott as Ann Marie Dolan *Debra D. Holt as Coretta *Paul Raci as Robert *Glenn Takakjian as Jonah *Marc Abbink as Officer Finney *Julianna Barninger as Diane Campbell *Jules Larson as Libby McMurphy Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x04-1.jpg 3x04-2.jpg 3x04-3.jpg 3x04-4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes